Hustle and Muscle
by chloaniel123
Summary: Bree and Mia Chaz are two sisters who meet two boys by the names of Adam and Chase, during one mission they find out that the boys have also got bionics. What will occur when something happens to Bree? Mia-Teresa-Davenport owns Mia
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is hustle and muscle a Bradam and Chia fanfiction, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC (Mia) Mia-Teresa-Davenport does and she has allowed me to use **

**the character in this story. **

"girls this is your new home," Darren Chaz said to his daughters Bree and Mia as they entered there new

house in LA, with their billionaire parents Darren and Deeanne nothing could go wrong.

1 month later

Bree and Mia entered through the double doors of their new school and walked down the hall towards

their lockers. The only reason they were here was because of Brodie, Mia's X, he had held Bree at gun

point and was threatening them by saying "if you don't leave New York I will kill poor little Bree," but

this question kept running through Mia's head why LA?

Mia's P.O.V

The school year hadn't started out to well for Bree because a tall, blonde, long haired boy named Smith

Teal threw a slushy in her face then she got tripped over afetr that happened a tall, dark brown haired boy

came over to us with a boy that was shorter with darkish, lightish brown coloured hair, the tall one helped

Bree up and introduced himself as 'Adam Davenport' and said that the short one was his brother 'Chase

Davenport'. We ended up talking until the bell went and we each went our separate ways.

Bree's P.O.V

When we arrived home after school Dad told us to go down to the lab because we have another mission,

oh I forgot to mention Mia and I are bionic, I have super speed and Mia has mind control, super smarts,

force field and invisibility that lasts 10 minutes. Our mission was to go to a quarantined building and

deactivate a bomb before the bomb blows the whole thing up, we changed into our new mission suits and

left.

Chases P.O.V

Adam and I had just left home because there is a mission, we only do missions because we are bionic,

Adam has super strength and I have super smarts, force field, super hearing and super vision.

On the mission

With Bree and Mia

The two had just arrived at the quarantine area and were now searching for the bomb, but when the girls

heard voices they quickly used Mia's invisibility to hide and they were shocked to see Adam and Chase,

the boys from school. "wh-what are you doing here?" Mia asked in a shaky voice "were ona mission and

I'm guessing that your on a mission as well," Chase replied "wow Chase you are a mind reader as well!"

Adam exclaimed but they all ignored Adams comment and continued talking "well that means your

bionic as well," Bree said shocked "yes, yes we are," Adam replied. After the talk the team got on with

the mission, Adam and Bree went one way and Mia and Chase went the other.

With Chase and Mia

Chases P.O.V

I really needed to express my feelings towards Mia and I am going to do it now because no one will be

able to interfere, "Mia I-I have some-thing to say," I said in a very worried tone "yer what is it?" she

asked "well I r-r-really like you, as in m-m-more then friends so will you be my girlfriend? " I asked her

"Chase," there was a long pause "yes, yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend," she replied in a happy

voice, I was so happy with the response that I kissed her.

With Bree nd Adam

Bree's P.O.V

Me and Adam split up so it would be easier to find the bomb, Adam had finished searching and he

couldn't find the bomb so he was now on his way out and Mia and Chase were in another building. A couple of minutes later I had found the bomb and it said in a robotic voice "20 seconds remaining," so I

contacted the others and said for them to get as far away from the building, once I had done that there was

5 seconds remaining, I knew I couldn't make it even with using my super speed so I ran as fast and as far

as I could before everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you review as I love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update.**

Adam's P.O.V

I herded a loud boom before a crash in the building next door, then I remembered Bree was there so I rushed over to the building to find Bree lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, I quickly pick her up and rush to Chase and Mia and when I found them they were making out so I cut them short by shouting "Bree's almost dead and you obviously don't care!" wow that really surprised me but it got them apart, but not for long as Mia fell on her knees and started to sob "Bree, oh not my sister, Bree!" Chase then sat down next to her in a comforting way and that's when I started to cry myself, why the girl that I love, why?

Mia's P.O.V

My sister is in Adam's arms with blood around her and on Adam's hands and mission suit. I don't even know what happened as I was with Chase.

**I am thinking of deleting this story as no one has reviewed and only a couple of people read the first chapter, so please tell me if I should delete this book or not.**


	3. authors note

**This is the last authors note of hustle and muscle before I continue, And I would just like to say **_farfetched_**,** **I read this comment: i think you should delete it, because it doesn't make sense and everyone sounds sort of out of place, an didn't know that Bree was chase sister so confusing, it has to make more sense in the first chapter, because the second chapter is well you just could've done a lot better.**

**I read this and Chase and Bree are not related, and I think my book makes sense and so do a lot of other people, but I have now come back stronger.**

**Merry Christmas to all my readers.**


	4. chapter 3

**This is a longer chapter of hustle and muscle, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC (Mia) Mia-Teresa-Davenport does and she has allowed me to use the character in this story.**

Mia's P.O.V

I can't believe it my sister is dead, because no one helped her and they could have, first Adam could of ran into the building and got her out before it was too late, Chase could of done the same but I can't blame him he was with me and I could have saved her but I was on the other side of where Bree was and now she's dead!

Adam's P.O.V

I'm still shaken after what happened to Bree, Mia and Chase had told me to carry Bree back to their base since I'm the strongest. When we got to the girls base big D was there as well, and when we told them what happened and that's when our new mission started, 'Saving Bree.'

Chase's P.O.V

I miss Bree being conscious, even though I only met her an hour ago, she's Mia's sister and makes my brother, Adam happy. I hope she can survive.

Davenport's P.O.V

Myself and Darren are working very hard to save Bree, Mia need's her big sister back, Chase needs someone who understands him and doesn't make fun of how short and smart he is and finally Adam told us that him and Bree were really close during the mission and she makes him happy. We couldn't take Bree to the hospital otherwise the doctors will find out about her bionics, which can't happen.

Bree's P.O.V

I'm alive but the team can't tell at the moment, I can hear the heart monitor and it keeps turning off and that means they have to keep plugging and unplugging me from the monitor, so it's going to take them awhile to figure out that I'm alive.

Adam's P.O.V

I need Bree to make it, she is the only one my age that cares about me and I can't tell anyone that I like her.

End message

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have finally updated!

Please review as I love to hear what you think of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Bree's P.O.V.

I've been fighting to become conscious for the last 3 hours and I'm so close. Then it happens my eyes open as quick as lightning and the only one sitting there is Adam who is eating slices of pizza. "You gonna give me some?" I asked as I sat up, when he heard my voice he jumped up out of his seat and done the weirdest thing he ran up to me and kissed me on the lips before running up to get the others.

Mia's P.O.V.

Chase and I were sitting out on the balcony staring up at the night sky and every so often we would kiss. Half an hour after we started sitting out there Adam shouted "Bree's awake," that made me flip backwards and run down into the lab. "Bree!" I screamed running up to her and giving her a gigantic hug, boy am I glad she's alive.


	6. AN

I will be restarting this book so in about a week the first new chapter will be up.


End file.
